<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Long Dead by SnKERdDLE</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971815">Long Dead</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnKERdDLE/pseuds/SnKERdDLE'>SnKERdDLE</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Youtibers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dead Drista, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Insane Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft, Other, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:16:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnKERdDLE/pseuds/SnKERdDLE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“THEN WHY DON’T YOU GO SEE HIM TOMMY!”</p><p>And with that Tommy’s body lay there. Unmoving. His hands are stained in blood. Finally, the child stopped talking. A laugh slowly escaped his lips.<br/> Tommy was dead.<br/>And thanks to him.</p><p>The laugh was slowly brought to a halt when he heard someone call his name.</p><p>“-ream? Dream!”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Clay | Dream's Sister Drista (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Long Dead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“THEN WHY DON’T YOU GO SEE HIM TOMMY!”</p><p>And with that Tommy’s body lay there. Unmoving. His hands are stained in blood. Finally, the child stopped talking. A laugh slowly escaped his lips.<br/> Tommy was dead.<br/>And thanks to him.</p><p>The laugh was slowly brought to a halt when he heard someone call his name.</p><p>“-ream? Dream!”</p><p>He slowly turned his head. Only to be met with a blur tiny girl.</p><p>“.d-drista?” he asked cautiously. Blinking his eyes. Only to realize he’s located under a tree in the middle of the forest.</p><p>“Come one wake up silly! You promised you’d play with me.” Pouted drista.<br/>He looked at Drista. So full of happiness and life. Standing up he reached for Drista and wrapped her in a hug.<br/>“Dream, Since when were you clingy!” said Drista accepting the hug nonetheless. Life was so precious. </p><p>“I'm..sorry” Tears formed in his eyes why he mumbled.</p><p>Drista slowly pushes him off. Now dream saw her face.</p><p>“Come on. I wanna make flower crowns!” she said while dragging him by the hand.<br/>He stepped into a field full of colorful flowers. They sat down in the middle. He watched as Drista made a flower crown with flowers. A mix of lilies, poppies, and hyacinths. She placed the crown on his head. </p><p>A giggle escaped her lip. He felt himself smile at this. This was heaven. Everything he ever wanted to protect. She was alive.<br/>He laughed along with her. <br/>“Dream can I ask you something?”<br/>He nodded smiling towards her.<br/>“Why did you do it?”<br/>She was looking at him. He had a feeling he knew what she was talking about.<br/>“What do you mean?”<br/>“Why did you kill him”<br/>A frown formed on his face. He could feel the wind pick up and the sky darkens.<br/>“What....”<br/>“Dream. Did you forget how much pain death can bring? You felt it yourself”<br/>It seemed that the world around slowly started twisting into a world with no color but red.<br/>Drista's face was covered in red. Her emerald eyes are just dull with no color. Started straight into his soul.<br/>“D-drista, please. He was a danger to our family. To your safety”<br/>He looked down. He couldn’t bear to look at his sister.<br/>“But dream.”<br/>He felt a hand lift his head. He was face to face with his sister. <br/>“I’m dead.”<br/>And with that Drista walked back. <br/>“DRISTA! Please…don't leave me again.”<br/>The world around him started to twist and turn back into black obsidian. <br/>“ʖ∷╎リ⊣ ⍑╎ᒲ ʖᔑᓵꖌ ↸∷ᒷᔑᒲ. !¡ꖎᒷᔑᓭᒷ.”</p><p>He blinked again. The spinning stopped and he was back in the prison. No drista. Just Tomm’s bloody corpse next to him. He hugged himself and cried. His sister was there. He can revive her! He's so close.</p><p>And with that, he says something in the galactic. Puts his hand through the air. As if to grab onto something.</p><p>He closed his eyes and opened them again. He’s back in the colorless field with red stains. In the middle sits his sister. Drista. He could do this. He just needs to grab her. They could be together again. He takes a step but immediately the world starts to crumble.</p><p>“NO!” He shouted. It can't fail now. Not when he's this close to bringing her back.<br/>“Drista...Come back..” He fell through the ground and he was back in the prison cell.</p><p> He fell to his knees. He screams. At the top of his lungs until his thought stops working. He looks at Tommy. He yells at him.</p><p>“This is your fault!” He punches Tommy's body<br/>“ALL YOUR FAULT”</p><p>His laugh echoed through the cell along with a sad cry. He stops and goes to look at the lava. He’ll revive Tommy later.</p><p>Dream closed his eyes. He’s covered in blood. But he feels a presence next to him, a familiar one. Comforting. He falls asleep looking onto the lava. As the past looks at him with a smile.</p><p>:]</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please tell me if you enjoyed WRITE A COMMENT! Tell me how I did.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>